Always Try Something New
by Dark Nuriko
Summary: Having been a Shinigami most of his life, there is much Hitsugaya has yet to learn about. Ichigo seems to be just the person to teach him. Provided the chilly captain will let him. Yaoi. IchiHitsu pairing. Cowritten with Kasey Sanada. Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

-1_Title:_ _**Always Try Something New**_

_Author:_ Dark Nuriko and Kasey Sanada

_Category:_ Bleach

_Genre:_ Humor/Romance/Action

_Pairings:_ Kurosaki Ichigo/Hitsugaya Toushiro

_Warnings:_ Language, angst, violence, Yaoi, and lemon.

_Rating:_ R for eventual lemon

_Disclaimer:_ _**Bleach**_ and it's characters belong to the wonderful Tite Kubo. I do not claim to own any part of it. If I did, it would just mean I've finally become insane.

_Author's Note:_ While finding myself at a road block with my Gundam Wing stories, I began working on a story for the live journal community called Ichihitsu. This community is dedicated to the pairing of Ichigo and Hitsugaya. So I hope you all enjoy this.

_Chapter One:_

Hitsugaya Toushiro was making his nightly rounds. His black hakama and kimono top were covered by his white captain's haori. Across his chest was a green sword belt. At his back was his zanpakuto, Hyorinmaru. His short form belied his age, even as his haori showed he was captain of the 10th Division of the Gotei 13. He was the youngest to ever make captain. Labeled a genius, he had achieved bankai relatively swiftly after joining to become a shinigami. Now... with Aizen causing all sorts of trouble, he was in Karakura, protecting the humans here with a handful of Shinigami.

"Toushiro!" a deep loud voice called out, making the other stiffen and growl angrily.

Hitsugaya closed his blue-green gaze and counted to ten before turning to face the other Shinigami. "How many times must I tell you, it's Hitsugaya-taichou!?"

Kurosaki Ichigo shrugged. "Last time I checked, I wasn't under any obligation to call you that now was I?

"You are a substitute Shinigami. It is respect to call those of captain rank by their title, Kurosaki," Hitsugaya admonished, wondering why they had accepted such a human as Kurosaki Ichigo as a shinigami at all.

"Have you seen any suspicious activity going on Toushiro?" Ichigo asked, ignoring the other completely as he started walking again, school bag over his shoulder.

A muscle over Hitsugaya's right eye twitched. "It's Hitsugaya-taichou. And no, it's been rather quiet tonight."

"Ah." Ichigo stopped again, looking over his shoulder. "Did you want to come in tonight?"

Hitsugaya blinked, realizing he was at the Kurosaki clinic already. "I thought you preferred the Shinigami stay away from your home."

"Well, the fact that you sleep on my roof every night... why not invite you in?"

"I'm not always on your roof every night," Hitsugaya remarked, his voice cool. "I alternate between your place and Orihime's place. They seem like the two that have the most action."

"Anyway, since you're here, you might as well come in," Ichigo continued, opening the door and walking in. "its fine. My dad and sister's are away for the weekend.

Hitsugaya sighed, even as he turned and followed after Ichigo. "I'll stay, but only for a little while."

Setting his bag down and taking off his shoes, Ichigo headed to the kitchen. "Want something? I'm making dinner."

Hitsugaya followed Ichigo to the kitchen, yet since he was in Shinigami form, he had no need to remove his shoes. "Don't make anything special for me. I'll just have whatever you feel like making."

"Rangiku-san told me something that you've wanted to try since you saw it," Ichigo said. "What was it?"

Hitsugaya couldn't help but blink. "I don't know what Matsumoto was thinking. I don't recall anything of the sort," he replied, not about to admit to anything that sounded childish.

Ichigo pulled out some noodles, vegetables, and broth. "Uh huh. So I'm guessing you don't want ramen then, right?"

Hitsugaya's face brightened for a second. "Ramen?" He then caught himself and cleared his throat. "Well, I don't mind trying it. If that's what you're making."

Back towards him, Ichigo smiled to himself. God, but he was cute when he acted like a kid for just a second. "Alright then, ramen it is."

Hitsugaya looked away. "I'm going to have Matsumoto bring my gigai. It would be wiser if you don't seem like you're all alone talking to yourself," he replied, trying to sound professional.

"All right, Dinner should be done by then."

Hitsugaya nodded and slipped away from the kitchen, pulling out his communicator and calling Matsumoto's.

A moment later Matsumoto answered. "Hai hai taichou!" she said cheerfully.

"Matsumoto, I need you have bring my gigai over to Kurosaki's place. I'll be patrolling all night and I don't want to leave it over at Orihime's. Who knows what you'd do to it if I'm not around," Hitsugaya remarked, knowing his vice captain tended to be a little odd at times.

"Kurosaki's?" Matsumoto sounded surprised. "Why do you need it then if you're on patrol?

"Don't question my orders, Matsumoto. Just bring it," Toushiro ordered, not about to explain anything to her.

She let out a sign. "Yes Taichou. I'll be right over."

A little over 5 minutes later, she arrived with Toushiro's gigai. "Here you are."

Hitsugaya had been standing outside and he bowed his head when she spoke to him. "Thank you," he replied. "Keep an eye on Orihime tonight."

"Hai." She started to leave when she sniffed. "What's that I smell?"

Without blinking, Hitsugaya merely shrugged. "Kurosaki's cooking dinner," he replied, keeping his expression neutral.

Matsumoto sniffed again. "Is that... ramen I smell?"

Refusing to blush, Hitsugaya shrugged. "Probably. Kurosaki said something to that effect."

A grin spread over the vice-captain's face and glomped him. "Awww! He's making you dinner!! How sweet!" she teased.

"Matsumoto, you can leave now," Hitsugaya replied, his blue-green gaze chilling.

She giggled and pinched his cheek. "Have fun!" she said before heading off, giggling.

A growl passed the captain's lips before he turned to his gigai and slipped into it. Once settled, he moved back into the house. This time, he observed the rules and removed his shoes at the door. With that done, he headed back toward the kitchen, dressed now in slacks and a white button down shirt with a black tie.

"Was that Rangiku-san I heard?" Ichigo asked, turning off the stove and grabbing two large bowls.

Toushiro nodded. "Yes... and why do you use an honorific with her name but none with mine?" he asked, watching the orange haired substitute shinigami.

Ichigo poured ramen into the bowls and topped them with fishcakes and garnish before bringing them to the table with chopsticks. "Don't know. I just don't see you with having a -san, -kun, or -chan or anything like that. You're just Toushiro to me."

Once more the vein in his forehead twitched, even as he looked at the ramen, merely taking in the delicious smell of the food. "But I'm not simply Toushiro," Hitsugaya replied, struggling to contain his excitement, picking up his chopsticks.

"You are to me. I don't see you as a Taichou or anything like that," Ichigo picked up his chopsticks and grinned. "Right now, you're something about to jump out of his gigai with excitement because of Ramen."

Hitsugaya frowned, his grip on his chopsticks tightening. "I most certainly am not," he grumbled.

"Toushiro, eat it before it gets cold," Ichigo said, digging into his food.

Hitsugaya swallowed swiftly, before nodding and murmuring a soft 'Itadakimasu' before digging into his ramen. After the first bite, he groaned, and dug in more heartily, even as he slurped and almost inhaled the food placed in front of him.

Ichigo watched as the other ate, feeling himself swell up with pride. If there was one thing he could do right it was ramen, and seeing the other enjoy it made him happy. "I'm glad you like it," Ichigo said with a smile, continuing to eat his food in a calmer manner, not saying a word about how fast Toushiro was eating. "There's more if you want it."

Hitsugaya stopped almost instantly as the other's words sank in. With a slight pink tint to his cheeks, he raised his bowl and drank the last of the broth in his bowl, at a much more sedate pace. When it was finished, he placed it down, some juice around his lips. "It's okay. One bowl should be enough."

Suddenly a loud stomach growl was heard, and Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

Hitsugaya's flush darkened at that. "Well, maybe, a little more."

Getting up, Ichigo grabbed his bowl and went to refill it. "Can I ask you something?"

Getting up, Ichigo grabbed his bowl and went to refill it. "Can I ask you something?"

Hitsugaya blinked, his blue-green gaze watching him. "I guess."

"Why do you hate being called anything but Taichou?"

Hitsugaya sighed, sipping some of the tea that the other boy had served with dinner. "I suppose it's because no one takes me seriously normally. So... it gets irritating when people call me anything other than who I am. Making them remember tends to keep them from ignoring me when it comes time for missions."

Ichigo placed the bowl in front of him. "Well, let me say this. You're a great captain. I've seen this myself. You hold yourself up, and your team respects you. I admire you for that."

Hitsugaya flushed a little, focusing on the ramen before him. "You are rather impressive yourself... for a human."

Ichigo smiled. "Thanks." He sat back down and continued to eat.

The 10th Division captain focused on the food in front of him, beginning to eat once more. Occasionally, he slurped, finding he could become rather addicted to ramen.

Finally finishing his bowl, Ichigo leaned back as he watched Toushiro finish his, a smile on his face.

Finishing the bowl with a final slurping sound, he put it down, blinked as he felt those brown eyes on him. "What?" he asked, starting to become uncomfortable.

Ichigo shook his head. "It's just… not even my family likes my ramen like that. It... makes me feel good that you do."

Hitsugaya once more flushed darkly, looking away. It was a little uncomfortable being caught like this. "I've just never had it before. It isn't a major issue."

Ichigo noticed broth on Toushiro's face. "You... have some broth on you."

Blinking, Toushiro moved to wipe it, feeling embarrassed.

Before he could stop himself, Ichigo leaned over and wiped it off.

Pink rushing up his neck and into his cheeks, Hitsugaya couldn't help but pull away after a moment's hesitation.

Standing up again, Ichigo collected the dishes and took them to the sink. "It's off now

Hitsugaya swallowed thickly, looking away. "I... should go back out on patrol. Thank you for dinner."

"Alright..." Ichigo said, washing, not turning towards him, and cursing to himself. Damn it! Why did he let himself lose control like that? He knew he liked the 10th Division Captain. A LOT... but he wasn't sure if the other even SWUNG that way...

Mentally, Toushiro cursed himself. He had given away so much tonight. He had acted like a kid when eating that ramen and had allowed Kurosaki just a little too close. He hadn't pulled away because he didn't like the orange haired man, quite the opposite in fact. He was beginning to like the other man too much. Yet he couldn't hide the fact he looked younger than Kurosaki and he had never really had a chance to be close to anyone. He wouldn't know where to begin.

Hearing the other walk towards the door, Ichigo growled to himself and turned around. "Toushiro!

Hitsugaya stopped, turning around. "You don't have to yell. I wasn't that far away."

"I thought you were patrolling here?" Ichigo said anger in his voice.

Toushiro blinked confused eyes at him. "Of course. That means I have to be outside."

"But... why outside? Why not in here?" Ichigo said, trying not to sound desperate.

"I'm always outside when I patrol. It's faster to get to the scene if I don't have to slip outside first," Toushiro replied, ever logical.

"And you freaked out when I touched you!"

"I wasn't expecting you to get so close!" Toushiro shot back, growing uncomfortable. He couldn't admit it was because he wanted the other to touch him. That would make him sound... well... foolish.

Ichigo walked over to him. "Well, I can't help it if you're cute!"

Hitsugaya frowned, that vein twitching at his forehead once more. "Cute is for kids and women. I don't fit into either one."

"And what is it with you being compared to a kid, when that wasn't even what I was doing?"

"I didn't say you were," Toushiro huffed. "I was merely saying cute is used to describe women and children."

"Or someone you like."

Hitsugaya opened his mouth to retort, but nothing came out. Instead, he found himself staring up into Kurosaki's brown eyes, unable to say a word. There was too much that could be read into that... and he wasn't certain if he was wise to allow the tiny shred of hope to grow because of them.

Stopping in front of him, Ichigo said in a strained voice. "I don't know when it happened. Perhaps it was when practiced together, or fought together... but all I know is... is that I fell for you."

"Wouldn't that hurt?" Toushiro asked, not catching the human slang. "You shouldn't fall for anyone but yourself. In fact, falling at all could be painful."

Cursing out loud, Ichigo did the one thing he could think of that could make Hitsugaya understand.

He kissed him.

Cool blue-green eyes widened in surprise, even as he gasped slightly, his lips parting in shock. Kurosaki was... kissing him! How could...? Why was he...? The whole thing was too hard to grasp.

Wrapping his arm around the smaller man's waist, Ichigo slipped his tongue into the shocked mouth, stroking his tongue against Toushiro's.

Hitsugaya's whole body seemed to stiffen for a second, before slowly, as the kiss deepened, his defenses relaxed and he leaned into the warmth. His inexperience was unnerving, but he wasn't about to be over come. So he shyly began to let his tongue met Ichigo's, returning the kiss.

Time seemed to stand still for Ichigo. Sound seemed to disappear as he focused on the kiss, his tongue stroking the softer one. His hands trailed down the lithe body.

Uncertain of what he was feeling, the second those sneaky hands caressed down his back and over the firm cheeks of his ass, the trance he had slipped into melted and he jumped, breaking the kiss and pulling away. "A... Ah... wha... What are you doing?!"

"Kissing and touching you," Ichigo said, as if it was normal.

Toushiro pushed away, managing to free himself from Ichigo's hold, even as a hand flew to his lips. "Why... would you do something like that? Are you... just teasing me?! I know... I look young... and I have no... experience in these kinds of matters... but that isn't… a reason... to tease me over it."

Ichigo growled. "Is that what you think? That I was just teasing you?!"

"Isn't it?!" Toushiro couldn't help but growl out. "I've seen how things are between Rukia and you, Kurosaki. I'm innocent, its true, but I'm neither blind nor ignorant."

"Apparently you are. Rukia and I are nothing more than brother and sister. If you really noticed things, it would be apparent that Rukia likes Renji!

"If that were true, Renji wouldn't be screwing Byakuya!"

"I DON'T LIKE RUKIA!!!!" Ichigo yelled, eyes flashing angrily. "I LOVE YOU!!!" The words slipped out before he could stop them.

Toushiro froze, his whole body stiff and tight, even as his eyes turned to slowly meet Ichigo's. "What?" he asked in a soft voice.

Ichigo looked back at him. "I said I love you," he said, cursing to himself. He didn't want to tell him just yet...

Hitsugaya felt like he was frozen to the spot. He didn't know what to do. He had never been confessed to before. He wasn't even certain what he should reply to such a thing, especially when he had no experience. "Th... Thank you," he finally managed past suddenly dry lips.

Ichigo blinked. Thank you? That's all he had to say? "You're not going to yell at me?"

Hitsugaya's lips curved down into a small frown. "I... I don't know. Should I yell at you for that?" he asked.

"I don't know... I didn't know you liked guys like that..."

Hitsugaya blinked slowly, before crossing his arms across this chest. "I don't have any right to be picky."

"What do you mean by that?" Ichigo said, confused.

Hitsugaya sighed, even as he began a small pacing motion between the kitchen and the door. "Look at me! I don't look my age. Everyone treats me like a child. They think I'm 'cute' and 'adorable' but they don't see the real me."

Ichigo grabbed his arm. "That's where you're wrong. I see exactly who you are."

Hitsugaya was brought to a halt, even as he turned his head, looking at him while his body was still sideways. "Who's that?" he asked, wondering if the other really saw.

"I see someone that is strong, willful. Someone that protects the people he loves and cares for." Ichigo kept his hand on his arm. "You may look like a child, but you're anything but. I've never saw you as one, Toushiro." A small grin appeared. "And I call you cute because you are, not because you look like a child."

A muscle twitched in Hitsugaya's jaw, even as he swallowed and shook his head. "I... I don't care. I don't like being called cute," he murmured. Hitsugaya looked down, his lashes shielding his confused gaze. "Can you... give me time? I've never... had to deal with anything like this before."

Ichigo nodded, slowly releasing his arm. "Take all the time you need. I'll still be here."

"It... might be a while," Toushiro warned, honestly uncertain of whom he could possibly talk to about such things without having them make fun of him.

"I'll wait then," Ichigo said, with that turning back to the kitchen to finish cleaning up. "I'll wait as long as it takes."

Hitsugaya sighed, before he turned to the door. "Would you... keep an eye on my gigai for me?" he asked, even as he pushed his soul out of the human form.

"Sure." Ichigo nodded. "Be careful out there."

"Of course." Toushiro moved to walk through the door, only to pause right in front of it, his back still to Ichigo. "I'll call you should I need help. You'll be the first one."

Ichigo turned and watched Toushiro disappear, sighing. "I hope I didn't just fuck up by telling him..." he mumbled to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two:_

Hitsugaya patrolled for about ten minutes, before sighing and giving in, heading over to Orihime's place and the only person he could turn to. Coming to a stop on the roof, he came up behind his vice-captain, who was also on watch. "How are things here, Matsumoto?"

"All quiet over here." Matsumoto turned her head to look at him. "Something on your mind Taichou?"

"How could you tell?" Toushiro asked.

She smiled. "You have that thoughtful look on your face. What's wrong?"

"Kurosaki said he loved me, earlier," Toushiro whispered, even as he looked out over the city, taking a seat on the roof near his second in command.

Rangiku blinked, shocked. "Are you serious? Kurosaki really said that?!"

"Shouted it was more like it," Toushiro murmured, placing his face into his hands. He was expecting to be teased... but he didn't care. Damn it... he needed some help!

"What did you say back?" she asked, turning towards him completely.

"I said I needed to think about it. I didn't know what to say, honestly," Hitsugaya admitted.

"Well, how do you feel about him? Truthfully."

Hitsugaya lifted his head, turning to look at the woman beside him. "Truthfully... he makes me... feel funny. I never know how to act around him and I always try to remain professional."

"Does he give you the same feeling say as... when you're with Momo-chan?" Rangiku asked, tilting her head.

Toushiro made a sour look at those words. "No! Momo is like my sister. I don't feel brotherly toward Kurosaki at all."

"Then, what do you think about your feelings towards Kurosaki now?"

Toushiro swallowed, even as he stared down at his small hands. "I'm not certain. But... I can admit... his kiss... un-nerved me."

"Like... did you want him to do it again?"

"I... well... I don't... know..." Toushiro replied, glancing briefly toward Matsumoto. "Honestly... I was comfortable with it... till he cupped my ass," he murmured.

"He cupped your ass?!" Rangiku eyes widened, wanting to hear more, before coughing. "Gomen. I see. So you're not ready for the touching part it seems."

"I've never been in a romantic relationship before. I could barely handle the kissing. Touching me so intimately... it was just... too much!"

"Then tell him what you ARE comfortable with, and start with that. You obliviously like him Taichou. So go with it."

"Like him?" Toushiro repeated, rolling the words around in his mind. "But, like isn't the same as love, is it?"

Rangiku shook her head. "Like is when... you like being around them. Love is when you can't be without them. Something like that."

Hitsugaya closed his eyes, thinking about all the times he had been around Kurosaki. While he was certain he did like the other man, he wasn't certain he was ready to say he couldn't live with out him. "I do like him. Yet I have to admit, I haven't had enough time with him to say I love him. But... I don't have enough time to get to know him, with all that's going on."

"Well, you were with him tonight. Tell me, what did you like about him?"

"What did I like?" Toushiro asked, even as he looked back at Matsumoto, his green-blue gaze serious. "Well, he was nice... and he talked to me like a man. Although, he did call me by my first name even when I asked him not to."

"Anything else?" Rangiku asked.

"He... made me ramen," Hitsugaya continued, a slight flush to his cheeks.

Of all the things he blushes over, he blushes over ramen? Rangiku smiled at him. "Well then, all the good qualities in a man, don't you think?"

"Don't tease me! The ramen was really good!" Toushiro shot at her, his cheeks turning a little redder in color.

"I'm not teasing you!" Rangiku laughed. "Anyway, I think you should go back and talk to him. Tell him what you told me.

"What if... he doesn't understand what I'm saying?" Toushiro asked, his expression showing the worry he felt.

"Then find a way to MAKE him understand."

"I'll... try," Toushiro whispered. He then stood up and glanced back at her. "Keep watch. I might not... be back tonight." That said he headed back over to Ichigo's home.

Rangiku smiled. "Hai taichou."

Hitsugaya slipped through the door and came into the house, looking around. "Kurosaki?"

Sitting on the couch catching up on schoolwork, Ichigo looked up, a surprised look on his face. "Toushiro... I didn't expect you back tonight..."

Toushiro looked away, biting his lower lip for a second. "If you'd rather, I can go back out," he replied softly.

"No, no!" Ichigo put his book to the side. "No, please... stay."

Toushiro nodded, before walking into the living room, his eyes calm. "So, I managed to think about some things," he replied, even as he wondered where Kurosaki had placed his gigai.

"Like what? Oh, and your gigai is over there," Ichigo added, pointing to a chair.

Toushiro didn't say anything at first. Instead, he moved to his gigai and slipped into it. Once he was settled, sitting on the chair, he turned so he could look at Ichigo. "I... I can say I like you... but... I don't know if its love. I just haven't had... a lot of time to really... get to know you."

Ichigo nodded. "I understand."

"There's more," the captain replied, watching the orange haired boy. He wasn't certain if he'd be all right with what he had to say, but he knew he had to say it.

"I'm listening."

"Well, I have to admit, I didn't mind the kissing. It was... nice. Very nice. But... I'm not ready for the touching part. It was... moving too fast for me," Toushiro told him, moving to stare at his hands once again.

Ichigo blinked. "That's it?"

Green-blue eyes blinked as they looked up and over at Ichigo. "T... That's it."

"Okay then."

This time, it was Toushiro's turn to blink and stare at him. "That's... it?" he asked, repeating the very words Ichigo had asked mere moments ago.

"Yep. We'll go slowly. I'm not going to force you into doing something you're not ready for Toushiro."

"There is one other thing..." Toushiro replied, even as he slowly got up from the chair and made his way over to Kurosaki.

Ichigo blinked, watching the other come closer. "What's that?"

"I love your ramen," the white haired shinigami replied, even as his cheeks managed to turn a pretty pink color.

Ichigo blinked before bursting into laughter. "Well, HELL, if I had known that, I would have made it for you a long time ago!"

Hitsugaya couldn't help but turn an even darker shade, even as he turned away from him. "Kurosaki! That isn't funny!"

Still laughing, Ichigo waved him over to him. "Come here."

The captain crossed his arms in a huff. "No," he pouted, feeling really embarrassed that Ichigo was laughing at him about something so simple.

"Come on... please?"

With a sigh, Toushiro turned around and moved over to him. "What?"

Ichigo had him sit on the couch. "When people laugh, it's not always because they're laughing AT you. It may be because they're laughing because of the situation."

"I still don't see what's so funny about the situation. I was being serious," Toushiro replied.

"I would have made ramen for you had you asked, you know."

"I... don't like asking people for things that are... childish," the white haired young man whispered, looking down. "Besides, I didn't know you liked making ramen."

"Toushiro..." Ichigo made him look up at him. "Ramen isn't childish... and just because you may look like a kid, doesn't mean everyone sees you that way.

"I know that... but... I'm used to most people... treating me like one," Toushiro replied, even as he kind of liked the hand that was lightly keeping his face lifted.

"It doesn't mean I will."

"I realize that. You wouldn't... want to kiss a kid," Toushiro remarked, before a frowned crossed his lips once more. "What... about... if we did... become a couple? Wouldn't it bother you... that people would think... you were... a pedophile?"

A smirk graced Ichigo's lips. "When have I ever cared what other's think?"

"Well, never, but still..." he whispered, even as he moved a lock of white hair from his face. "You know, someday, I wanna see you do something you haven't done for anyone."

"Kissing you doesn't count?" Ichigo teased.

Hitsugaya flushed once more. "N... No... that doesn't count," he murmured.

"Then I'll just have to think of something then, won't I? By the way..." Ichigo's hand caressed Toushiro's face gently. When he was with him... he couldn't help but be himself, soft and kind. "Can I kiss you again?"

"On one... condition," the captain whispered, watching him with soft green-blue eyes.

"Anything."

"Would you smile for me? One real smile," Toushiro asked, knowing that Ichigo didn't really smile. Having heard the story from Rukia, he had realized that was the one thing he wanted to see from him.

Ichigo blinked, surprised at the request, before giving it to him, a real smile. "I was expecting something more dangerous."

Toushiro felt his throat go dry, even as he couldn't help but stare at him. He was lost. All he could do was remain where he was. That smile had to be illegal.

"Can I kiss you now?" Ichigo's voice barely reached him.

Toushiro could only nod, his voice lost.

Sliding his hand to the back of his head, Ichigo leaned over and gently brushed his lips against the others.

At first, Toushiro didn't react. Yet soon the feel of warm lips against his own began to make its way into his head, even as he melted into his touch and his lips began to return the kiss.

Tilting his head just enough to seal their lips more, his fingers gently massaging his soft white hair, Ichigo slowly deepened the kiss.

A low, soft moan passed his lips, even as his arms slowly moved up to Ichigo's shoulders. Toushiro couldn't believe how good a kiss could be.

Ichigo felt himself quickly respond to the kiss, but forced himself to stay calm. He didn't want to freak the other out again so quickly. Softly, he flicked his tongue over the soft, cool lips.

Toushiro gasped at the touch of the warm, moist tongue along his mouth, causing his lips to part in invitation.

Groaning softly, Ichigo slipped his tongue inside, gently stroking it against Toushiro's curious one. "Hmm..."

Small arms wrapped around Ichigo's shoulders, even as Hitsugaya pulled him close, his tongue shyly meeting the others to mimic the actions.

Gently pulling Toushiro into his lap, Ichigo continued the slow, deep kiss, his tongue caressing Toushiro's slowly.

A soft whimper slipped up Toushiro's throat and past his lips, only to be swallowed by Ichigo's hot lips. He wasn't certain wither it was the fact his temperature was cooler than most or if his body was merely slowly heating up, but his cheeks began to heat as they continued to kiss.

After what seemed like eternity, but in reality only a few minutes, Ichigo pulled away for much needed air, panting softly. "Wow..." he murmured.

"Aa," Toushiro replied, his voice breathy.

"You're lips are really cold... exactly how I thought they would be..." Ichigo said, his fingers caressing said lips.

Toushiro shivered slightly at the warm caress. "A... Are they?" he stammered

"Yeah," Ichigo said, giving him another smile. "They are."

Hitsugaya's breath caught in his throat at that smile, even as his eyes were watching Ichigo's expressions. "Does that... bother you?"

"If they did, I wouldn't kiss you again..." His lips brushed agianst Toushiro's again. "Would I?"

Toushiro shrugged, even as the brief kiss made him gasp softly. "I don't know. You could just be a sucker for cold touches."

Ichigo laughed softly. "Why would you say that?"

"Well, there are some people who enjoy things that make them uncomfortable," Hitsugaya replied, even as he felt that he rather liked being in his arms.

"Nah, I'm not a fan of that," Ichigo replied, his tongue flicking out over the other's lips

Hitsugaya's eyes drifted almost entirely closed, even as he moaned lightly, his body beginning to tremble just faintly.

"I'm not going to far, am I Toushiro?" Ichigo asked softly, his hand moving from the soft hair down his neck softly.

Toushiro's head tipped back slightly as his neck was gently caressed. "N... No. Not at the moment."

"That's good then," Ichigo murmured, his lips moving down and kissing his neck softly.

A small squeak passed Toushiro's lips as that hot mouth began to trail over his cool skin, beginning to heat it up with each new kiss.

"Is this okay?" Ichigo asked, pressing another kiss agianst his neck.

"So far I'm all right. Honestly... I'll tell you if I'm uncomfortable with something," Hitsugaya replied, even as his hands moved to fist into Ichigo's shirt.

"Just tell me if it's too much okay?" Ichigo pressed his lips agianst the cool throat, his tongue caressing it softly, before giving it a soft suck.

A cry passed his lips, even as he clung tighter to Ichigo. "Oh... god..."

Ichigo became a little bolder and sucked a little harder, moving up just below and behind his ear.

Toushiro whimpered, one hand coming up to tangle into Ichigo's orange hair, even as he pulled him closer, his body warming slightly at the caress.

Nipping the skin softly, Ichigo murmured his name softly in his ear.

A shiver moved through his entire body. "I... like this," Hitsugaya admitted with a soft flush.

"I'm glad. I like this too... A LOT." Ichigo slowly unbuttoned Toushiro's shirt, his lips brushing over newly revealed skin.

At the first few touches to his chest, he panted softly, whimpering slightly. Yet Toushiro eventually gasped and pulled back, his eyes wide after that clever tongue had teased over a nipple. "I... No... not yet."

Ichigo nodded, kissing him lightly on the lips. "Okay."

Hitsugaya returned the kiss before pulling away and letting his head settle onto Ichigo's shoulder, his face turned toward the crook of the other man's neck.

Ichigo ran his fingers up and down his back slowly, liking the closeness of the other.

Hitsugaya felt comfortable with the soft caressing passes of Ichigo's hands over his skin.

"Hnn... I'm getting tired..." Ichigo murmured, stiffling a yawn.

Hitsugaya couldn't reply, he had already drifted off into dreamland. The gentle caresses coupled to with the warmth of resting against Ichigo, had caused him to drift right off to sleep.

Smiling softly, Ichigo stood up, Toushiro held agianst his chest with ease. He would never tell the other, but he kinda enjoyed being the bigger of the two, being able to hold him in his arms like this.

Walking to his room, Ichigo gently laid him on the bed, moving in beside him and covering them with a blanket.

Hitsugaya whimpered for a second as Ichigo's warmth left him. Yet as soon as Ichigo was in the bed with him, he turned and curled up against him, his head resting on his chest.

Running his fingers through the other's hair, Ichigo closed his eyes. He wasn't wrong about earlier. He did love the short Captain, everything about him. He'd be patient, and wait until Toushiro was ready. Kissing his forehead softly, Ichigo pulled him close against him and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three:_

Toushiro stirred after a good two hours of sleep. The sound of a beeping communicator made him shift and move to sit up. Turning to his side, he pulled the phone from his pocket and tiredly flipped it open. Less than a block away was an arrancar signature and he was the closest to it.

"What's going on?" Ichigo murmured sleepily.

"Arrancar," Toushiro replied, his voice already more alert as he moved to slip out of his gigai once more. "Its only a block from here."

"I'm going with you," Ichigo said, getting up.

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow. "You don't look awake enough to handle an arrancar, Kurosaki," he murmured.

"I'm fine, Toushiro."

Toushiro sighed. "Then hurry up and get into spirit form, otherwise, I'll just leave you behind, Kurosaki," Hitsugaya muttered, already moving to slip out of the room.

Grabbing the substitute badge, Ichigo pressed it to his chest, his body falling to the bed and his soul extracting from it. He quickly ran after the other, noting how serious he became when there was a job to do.

Hitsugaya used shunpo to move as swiftly as possible toward the danger. As soon as he arrived, Hitsugaya took stock of the situation, staring right at the reason behind the wake-up call. It was a low level one, certainly easily disposed of. Yet once more, Hitsugaya didn't like it. The fact Aizen was sending such weak arrancar at them meant the former captain was merely toying with them.

Ichigo quickly caught up, his zanpakuto in hand. "Is this it?" he asked, a eyebrow raised. "Does Aizen have nothing better to do with his time?"

"He's toying with us," Hitsugaya growled. "He's testing to see where our skills lie and have us too worn out to survive the real attacks," he replied, pulling his own blade from its sheath. As Hyorinmaru's tip cleared the last of its holder, the weather visibly darkened.

"Oy..." Ichigo scratched the back of his head. "Calm down Toushiro."

"Aizen is a coward and I don't have time for his games," Hitsugaya grumbled, even as he didn't even turn around as a second arrancar appeared behind them. "Honestly... they are too stupid for words," he whispered, before taking a stance with his zanpakuto. "Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyorinmaru!" he called out, the air around him visibly chilling, even as a large ice dragon formed around his blade.

Quickly getting out of the way, Ichigo watched at his boyfriend took care of the weak arrancar. Boyfriend... that had a nice ring to it...

The dragon seemed to show the anger its master held, smashing through the enemies as if they had never been. The sky was dark, threatening rain, even as the dragon left ice shards behind as the threat was eliminated without Hitsugaya even breaking a sweat.

Ichigo didn't think he'd ever get tired of watching the other captains with their shikai. It was amazing, the differences in each one...

Once the arrancar faded, Hitsugaya allowed his shikai to be dismissed, still looking around as if expecting yet another one to show itself.

Ichigo looked around, Zangetsu still out ready to attack. "Sense anything?"

Toushiro nodded, his zanpakuto still in hand. "Faintly."

"TOUSHIRO, WATCH OUT!!" Suddenly Ichigo shoved the other out of the way of a attack, his arm getting the brunt of it. "Fuck!"

A soft 'tisk' was heard. "You shouldn't have done that, ryoka," Ulquiorra murmured, standing feet away.

Hitsugaya grunted as he was pushed aside, even as he caught himself from falling and flipped so that he was once more on his feet. Hyorinmaru was brought up, the weather still rather nasty around them. "Espada..." he hissed, ready to once more have his sword summoned, this time planning for Bankai, since the limits had been removed until the threat with Aizen was resolved. He then smirked. "I heard you don't like cold... Ulquiorra," Toushiro remarked, remembering Rukia's talk about her one encounter with the Espada.

Ulquiorra frowned more than usual. Without a word, he disappeared again.

"What the fuck was that about?" Ichigo muttered, wincing in pain as he tried to get up off the ground. "Ow..."

Toushiro didn't put his sword away, even as he pulled off the green sword belt he wore and tossed it to Ichigo. "Wrap your wound. He isn't gone yet. He's toying with us."

Quickly wrapping his wound, Ichigo stood, his own sword out in front. "I hate this guy..."

"I'm fairly certain the feeling is mutual for him toward us," Toushiro replied, even as he prepared to call his bankai, so he was ready for the Espada, who seemed to want to toy with them.

Ulquiorra's presence suddenly appeared from behind Toushiro. "Hello... Taichou."

Toushiro jumped and instantly flash stepped away from him, his blue-green gaze angry. "Daiguren Hyorinmaru!" Hitsugaya called out. Instantly, ice began to flow from the zanpakuto onto it's user, forming two large wings and a tail. Ice also formed into a dragon's head around his sword hand, encasing it up to the hilt. His left arm was covered fully until his wrist, where it spanned into claws, leaving his hand and fingers free. Three flowers of ice, shaped like the original guard of his zanpakuto, were created behind him, each with four petals.

Ulquiorra frowned. "Already using force? And with your partner near by? He could get hurt you know."

"Kurosaki knows to keep his distance," Toushiro replied, even as the skies opened up, beginning to snow in earnest. The bad weather was evidence of his bad mood. "Yet you were the one to use force first. I'm merely readying my defense," he replied, his manner cool and calm, despite the raging anger inside of him.

"Hm. Well then, we should make sure he's far enough away."

"You and me... let Kurosaki leave," Toushiro replied, watching him, still between Ulquiorra and the substitute Shinigami.

Ulquiorra took a step forward than stopped, as if listening to someone. Bowing slightly, he said. "For now, our battle will have to be on hold. Until next time, Taichou." He disappeared in a blink of a eye.

Hitsugaya growled and moved to follow, only to stop and take out two lesser Arrancar left for him to distract him. With a shift of his arm, ice enclosed the two and shattered at a snap of his fingers. He then let his bankai go and turned toward Ichigo. "Damn it," he muttered, tired of the way Aizen was playing with them.

"I'm assuming his master called him back..." Ichigo said though gritted teeth, his arm throbbing for some reason.

"Of course. Aizen was planning to play with us... to wear us out and leave us alone," Toushiro remarked, even as he moved over to check over the wound.

"I'm fine..." Ichigo started to protest.

Toushiro's gaze swung up to Ichigo's, the blue-green shining with a myriad of emotions. "Let me look," he said in a low tone.

"A-Alright..." Ichigo said, slowly unwrapping the wound.

Hitsugaya moved over to it, helping to carefully remove his sword belt from his arm.

Ichigo winced slightly, but made no other sound.

Hitsugaya hissed as he looked over the wound. "Its not deep, but it was a stupid move on your part."

Ichigo frowned. "I don't think so.

Toushiro rewrapped it, even as he looked up at him. "I think so. I could have stopped it. I told you I felt him."

"I know... it was just a reaction."

"That's why I say it was a stupid move," Toushiro argued.

"Oh shut up..." Ichigo muttered, wincing again.

Hitsugaya let his hand chill and then reached out to touch the wound, slowing the blood flow so that he could keep it from throbbing.

"Thanks..." Ichigo said softly, his arm feeling a little better

Toushiro nodded briefly. "Welcome. Let's head back to your home."

Getting up, Ichigo nodded, and they started walking back to the house. "Ne, Toushiro.'

Toushiro turned his head. "What?" he asked, Hyorinmaru back in its sheath, which he carried in one hand.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Although, you already thanked me earlier."

"Can't I thank you again?" Reaching out, Ichigo took Toushiro's hand.

Toushiro instinctively pulled his hand back, which was still ice cold. "I suppose, if you want to."

Frowning, Ichigo crossed his arms, walking the rest of the way in silence.

Toushiro walked through the door, looking back at Ichigo. "Get back into your body. I'll tend to the wound after ward," he replied, moving to get some medical supplies from the clinic.

Getting back into his body, Ichigo was pissed. He understood someone being nervous... but this was insane!

Toushiro waited till Ichigo came back into the living room, setting the materials down on the coffee table, before going and getting into his faux body and returning to instantly tend to the wound, his mind focusing on keeping his hands warm. He was quick and efficent, and done almost as quickly as he had begun.

"I'm fine Toushiro."

"The wound had to be cleaned and bandaged properly," Toushiro replied in a cool voice.

"Dammit! Why are you being so fucking cold!?" Ichigo suddenly snapped.

"Because I'm cold!" Toushiro growled back.

"I'm not talking about your body heat!"

"I am!" Hitsugaya grumbled, forgetting to maintain control and when his hand touched Ichigo's arm, the appendage instantly turned a blue color.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note:_ I'm sorry for how long it took for this chapter... but my grandmother passed away recently and I wasn't in the mood to do much of anything. So please... forgive me.

_Chapter Four:_

Ichigo's eyes widened slightly. "Wha..."

Hitsugaya instantly pulled his hands away, closing his eyes and struggling to regain control.

"Toushiro..." Ichigo reached out to him.

"Don't... I... I don't want to hurt you. I need... to regain control of myself."

Reaching over again, Ichigo cupped Toushiro's face in his hand, ignoring the cold. "Look at me."

Toushiro turned his gaze up toward Ichigo, a sad look in their depths.

"Stop hiding from me, Toushiro. Stop being afraid. I won't hurt you," he murmured.

"I'm not afraid of you hurting me, Kurosaki. I'm afraid of hurting you," Hitsugaya whispered in an almost broken voice. It was always like this. After using his bankai, his body temperture was always ice cold.

"Come here." Without letting the other get a chance to move away, Ichigo pulled Toushiro into his lap, wrapping his arms around him.

"Don't!" the genius cried out, fearful, even as he attempted to struggle.

"Stop," a low growl was heard. "I'm not letting you go. You're not hurting me." Yeah, he was cold as hell, but that was nothing... compared to what he'd been through.

Toushiro froze, turning fearful eyes toward Ichigo. "It's not always so bad. I have better control in Soul Society," he whispered.

"Learn to control it here. Focus Toushiro. Do exactly what you do there."

"It's harder here. Too many things make me lose control. Make me want to... stop being in control," Toushiro whispered to him, opening himself up to him.

Tilting his head up, Ichigo brushed hair out of his face before lowering his lips to his, kissing him with a dire need.

Toushiro couldn't help but gasp. Never before had he felt such a fire in a single kiss. Even Hyorinmaru seemed surprised. The constant chill faded beneath the onslaught of passion from Ichigo's kiss.

Taking this chance, Ichigo slipped his tongue in, letting out a low possessive growl. Toushiro was his. All his... He teased Toushiro's tongue with his own, hearing the other whimper in surprise.

Toushiro didn't know what he should do. A part of him wanted to run away at the new emotions and feelings that seemed to tear through his whole being. But the other part of him wanted to press closer and continue to learn even more. "Mmmm," he whimpered, even as slender arms wrapped around Ichigo's shoulders and clung to him for dear life.

Ichigo continued to stroke the other's cool tongue, feeling it warm up slowly. "mm..." he moaned softly, arms around Toushiro's waist.

Hitsugaya couldn't help put try to get even closer, enjoying the feel of body against body, feeling a warmth sweep through his body, even as his tongue began to shyly caress and tangle with Ichigo's.

Running his hands up and down the tensai's body, Ichigo continued to kiss him hungrily, groans mixing in with the soft whimpers the other was making.

There was an obvious reaction this time. Toushiro's body seemed to tighten just below his pant line, making his clothes rather uncomfortable.

Breaking the kiss, Ichigo's lips traveled down to his neck again, sucking on the spot that gave the other a reaction last time.

Toushiro cried out, arching up into Ichigo.

Just then did Ichigo realized how this was affecting the other. "Toushiro..." he murmured hotly in his ear, nipping it softly.

The white haired man panted softly, his body beginning to tremble faintly. He pressed closer, wanting to be with him, wanting to feel Ichigo against him. He didn't know what was happening. All he knew was it was very nice.

Kissing his neck again, Ichigo's hands traveled lower, until they gently cupped his lover's ass. He then gently rocked against him, letting him feel his erection as well.

Toushiro whimpered, a gasp causing him to pull away for some much needed air, which he couldn't get with his face so close to Ichigo's. Yet this time, he didn't pull away from the hands on his ass... or the feel of that answering hardness.

"Toushiro... Is this okay?" Ichigo murmured, his lips against his neck.

Hitsugaya thought about it for a moment, before he nodded, a soft, sensual moan passing his lips when their lengths brushed against one another. "I... I'm okay... so far," he whispered.

"I want to remove your shirt, is that alright?" Ichigo asked softly, his hands already slowly un-tucking it.

Toushiro shivered slightly, even as he nodded. "Less, talk, Kurosaki. Just do. I'll stop you if I get uncomfortable."

Nodding once, Ichigo leaned over to capture the soft, cool lips again as he started to undo the buttons one by one.

Hitsugaya began to purr, even as he found himself kissing Ichigo back just as deeply, his arms seeming to cling to other.

Letting out a soft groan, Ichigo undid the last button, not bothering to slip it off the Captain as his hands started to caress the smooth chest. "You're cold all over..." he murmured in amazement.

"Yes," Toushiro's voice whispered. "But... you're heating me up."

Lowering his head, Ichigo brushed his lips all over his chest, lower and lower until they brushed against a fully erect nipple. Wrapping his lips around them, he flicked his tongue over it, sucking on it softly.

Toushiro gasped and cried out almost at the same time, his body jerking in Ichigo's arms, even as his hands fisted into the shirt the other boy was wearing.

Letting out what sounded like a low growl, Ichigo let his fingers brush over the other nipple, his teeth tugging on the one in his mouth lightly.

Hitsugaya's body shook, even as his voice once more shouted out as the touches from Ichigo seemed to continue to heat up his body more and more.

Giving the nipple one last suck, Ichigo released it, taking pride at how red it looked against Toushiro's white skin. "Stand up."

Toushiro blinked, even as he tipped his head. "Wh-why?" he stammered, his legs feeling like jelly. He was uncertain he could trust them to hold his weight.

"So we can get your pants off," Ichigo said, as if it was obvious, but knew it probably wasn't with Toushiro.

With a the brief pause, Toushiro had enough time to collect his wits. "I don't think I can stand," he admitted, his green-blue gaze meeting his,

Laughing softly, Ichigo wrapped his arms around him. "Don't get angry at this then," he said, as he picked the other up and stood with ease.

The sudden move made him gasp, even as he once more clung to Ichigo. "I don't know - if I'm ready - for everything," he whispered into the taller man's ear.

"And didn't I say, I won't do anything you're not comfortable with?

There was a small nodded from the white haired man. "Yes."

"And I won't. Now," Ichigo said, turning and heading towards the stairs. "Let's go somewhere more comfortable, ne?"

Nodding once more, Toushiro shifted in Ichigo's arms. His arms held around his neck a little more, bringing his lips up against Ichigo's ear. His small, cool tongue slipped out to trace the shell of his lobe, even as his slender legs wrapped around his waist.

Shivering slightly, Ichigo quickly moved up the stairs and into his room, closing the door behind him. Setting him down on the bed, Ichigo started to remove his clothes, starting with his shirt.

Curiosity won out over the embarrassment that seemed to creep up into Hitsugaya's mind, his cool gaze watching every movement Ichigo made. He took in every bit of flesh that the other revealed.

Removing his shirt, showing off his tanned chest, Ichigo tossed it to the floor and began working on his pants, eyes locked on Toushiro's.

Toushiro's gaze was locked on the movements of Ichigo's hands, his breathing speeding up slightly, even as he felt his hands itch to stroke the skin he could see.

Kicking his pants to the side, now only in tight boxers, Ichigo moved foreword and touched Toushiro's face with his hand. "Lay back and let me remove your pants, okay?"

Toushiro did as he was asked, even as he reached out to touch Ichigo's chest. Yet at the last second, something stopped him, and he pulled it back.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked, his voice soft and calm.

"I'm scared," Toushiro told him in a low, soft tone.

"Tell me why," Ichigo said, his hand still on his face.

"Because - I tend to - be too cold to some people," the captain admitted.

"I don't think you're cold. I don't think you're cold at all." Ichigo's thumb brushed over his cheek. "You're warm, just like your heart."

Toushiro blushed then, even as his hands came up and slowly came to rest on Ichigo's chest. "I - see," he whispered.

Moving closer to him, Ichigo said in a soft voice, "When I'm with you Toushiro... I can be myself. I haven't been able to be myself since my mother died."

"Really?" the shinigami asked, even as his hands shyly began to trace his hands over his body.

For the first time, Ichigo's cheeks redden slightly. "Yeah..."

Toushiro smiled, feeling a little courageous, and leaned forward, skating his lips over his neck and his hands caressed over his back. "It's the same- for me,"

Ichigo groaned softly as his hand ran though his hair gently. "Toushiro..."

Hitsugaya pulled back for a second, his green-blue gaze serious as he stared up into Ichigo's brown ones. "You better never tell anyone about this- Ichigo. Anyone!"

Ichigo blinked before bursting into laughter.

A scowl crossed over Toushiro's face. "It isn't funny!" he exclaimed.

"Yes it is!" Ichigo said, wheezing with laughter. "You actually think I would tell people about this? It's none of their damn business!"

Toushiro couldn't help but frown, pushing Ichigo away from him. "So you wouldn't want to tell anyone! Is that it!?"

Letting out a 'oof' as he hit the ground, Ichigo quickly waved his hands. "No, that's not what I meant!"

Toushiro, even though he was in nothing more than his boxers, got up onto his knees, hands on his hips in an indignant manner. "Is that so? Then just what did you mean?" he asked hotly.

"Do you really think I would tell them what you told me, Toushiro? If you wanted them to know, you would tell them. It's not my place to do so."

"What about our relationship? Would you tell people about that?" Toushiro asked, still looking upset.

"Only if you were alright with it. I wouldn't say anything otherwise unless you wanted to as well," Ichigo said, looking up at him.

"Honestly?" the shinigami asked, even as he watched him.

"Honestly," Ichigo repeated. "You think I'm ashamed of you or something? Because I'm not."

"Well, it seemed like it, since you were laughing at what I said," Toushiro remarked, even as he sank back onto his heels.

"I'm sorry I laughed," Ichigo said, standing up. "I was only laughing because of how serious you looked and about what you said. I would never say anything to anyone unless you wanted me to."

With a huff, Toushiro sighed. "All right. I forgive you." He then looked down at his hands. "I'm sorry I pushed you."

"It's alright. I'm sorry I laughed." He pulled him into his arms.

Toushiro allowed himself to be pulled in close against Ichigo once more. "I, like this," he replied softly.

"I like it too..." Ichigo murmured, "You're cold, but it feels good."

"Am I too cold?" Toushiro asked, even as he closed his eyes, allowing the warmth from Ichigo to caress his body.

"Mmm... no. You're perfect." Ichigo ran his fingers up and down his back gently.

Hitsugaya sighed, even as he moved to once more tease Ichigo's ear.

Laying him back on the bed, Ichigo moved beside him,, his hands moving up and down his stomach.

A tremor coursed over his body. "Ichi-go," Toushiro whimpered.

Ichigo smiled slightly. "Mmm?" he murmured, his fingers brushing just above the top of his boxers.

"Kiss me?" the shorter man asked, even as he began to trail cool kisses up his throat toward his lips.

Ichigo turned Toushiro so the other was on his side facing him. "I don't know... Are you sure you can handle it?" he asked, nipping his lower lip.

A soft growl passed Toushiro's lips as Ichigo teased him. "Yes, I can handle it. So kiss me all ready!"

Ichigo laughed softly. "Hai hai, my bossy Taichou," he teased before kissing him hungrily.

Toushiro groaned deeply into Ichigo's mouth, even as he wrapped his arms around him and pressed up close against him.

Wrapping a arm around him, Ichigo stroked his tongue against the other's, sucking on his gently as his hand moved lower, cupping his ass with it.

This time, Toushiro didn't freak. In fact, he did the very opposite. His body arched up into Ichigo's, his covered arousal pressing against the taller boy, even as he groaned loudly into his mouth.

Nipping his lower lip again, Ichigo's fingers caressed the skin just above his boxers, before slowly slipping underneath, feeling cooler skin.

Toushiro cried out at the hot touch, his hips pressing closer to Ichigo's, rocking his body against the slight friction. He couldn't understand what was going on. He could tell his body was still cool, but he was burning up. He couldn't understand why.

Growling softly, Ichigo rocked back against him, his fingers moving lower, now cupping skin that was no longer covered by cloth. "Toushiro..." he groaned.

For a moment, he tensed, his body was hard, wound up tighter than it ever had been. Yet, he wanted to explore more. Blood seemed to have pooled in his lower region and cause things that had once been soft to be hard. It was amazing. He loved being so close to Ichigo, but he wasn't certain he was ready for that last step. There was much they could do... but the end of where they were going was still uncertain.

Breaking the kiss just slightly, Ichigo murmured, "Take off your boxers, Shiro."

Toushiro wanted to protest, to say he wasn't ready for such a thing, and yet, his hands were already shifting the material down over his hips and past his needy length, and down his legs.

"God... you're beautiful," Ichigo murmured as he finally saw all of his small lover, though down there... was anything but small.

Hitsugaya swallowed for a second before pulling from his stock of courage. "Now you," he replied, licking his lips in anticipation.

Standing up just enough, Ichigo slowly slid down his boxers, eyes locked on Toushiro's.

All the moisture seemed to leave Toushiro's mouth as he stared at Ichigo's body. Dear lord- if it was meant to fit inside him- Toushiro now knew that would be an impossible feat. The man was large and full. Wondering if he was as hard as he looked, his hand reached out of its own accord and caressed the velvety tip slowly.

Ichigo jerked and let out a loud groan. Fuck, he didn't expect that at all. The coldness of Toushiro's hand on his hot cock was amazing!

At the jerk and the loud sound, Toushiro pulled his hand away. "Something wrong?"

"No... god no!" Ichigo panted slightly. "Do that again..."

Green-blue eyes blinked up at him with a slight sheen of confusion. "Again?" he asked, wanting to understand Ichigo.

"Your hand..." Reaching down and taking it, he moved it to his cock again. "Touch it.."

Hitsugaya's hand had chilled a little before Ichigo had taken it. Watching as it was led to the hardened member, he once more began to caress over the firm skin.

"Oh my god..." Ichigo's breathing hitched loudly, his hand moving up to Toushiro's head to steady himself. "Oh god Shiro..." he moaned, unable to stop himself.

Toushiro tipped his head, even as he enclosed his hand over the firm cock. With his power over ice and water, he experimented caressing the length once, before letting his hand become moist and trying again. This time, it slid along the rod with ease.

Ichigo cried out. God! The coldness on his hot cock... He was ready to come right then and there... Thank god he had more control than that at least. "Shiro... baby... that feels so good..." he groaned, fingers sliding through his hair.

The younger man couldn't help but smile softly, before moving a little closer, toward the touch, even as he kissed his chest, continuing to stroke him as he teased over his body.

Looking down, Ichigo watched as the other stroked him, his lips kissing his chest. "Mmm..." he moaned, caressing Toushiro's neck lightly with his fingers.

Having listened to Matsumoto and some of the other Shinigami talking about their moments with their intimate partners, Hitsugaya found himself curious to try some things with Ichigo. The first of which could be managed with ease. So with a small smirk, he let himself slide further down, over Ichigo's stomach, until he could press a cool kiss to the tip of the member he was still stroking.

"Nnh!" Ichigo's body jerked excitedly, his fingers tightening slightly in his lover's hair. "Fuck..." he breathed, eyes wide as he watched Toushiro.

"Did I... do it right?" Toushiro asked, his face furrowed in concentration.

"Y-Yes..." Ichigo said, swallowing hard. "You're doing fine."

A smile suddenly crossed Toushiro's lips at those words, before bending back down to take the length a little more into his mouth. As he suckled a little on the tip, he began to move in time to his hand. He wasn't taking a lot, but he was taking some it into his cool mouth.

"Nnnh... Oh god..." Ichigo gasped, his free hand tangling in his sheets. "Shiro... oh god baby..." He continued to repeat the pet names he seemed to have given the other, moaning in pleasure.

Encouraged by Ichigo's sounds of pleasure, Toushiro moved to take more into his mouth, even as he teased him, the cool fingers stroking him.

Ichigo licked his lips, his breathing heavy. "Nnnh... god..." He couldn't believe how amazing it felt, the coldness against that heat.

Hitsugaya was still uncertain what exactly to do, yet having Ichigo's length in his mouth seemed to make his partner squirm, which brought a contentment to the captain that he had never felt before. Not as strongly as he was now.

Ichigo ran his fingers through the soft snowy white hair, feeling Toushiro take more into his mouth, his breathing hitching. "Ahh god... I'm so close..."

Toushiro purred around it, enjoying the touch of his hand through his hair. He swallowed, allowing him to tast some of the pre-cum off the tip.

Ichigo jerked, breathing rapidly. "Nnnh!"

Unaware of what was about to happen, he continued to suckle the hard member, his tongue flicking over the tip when he pulled back, even as he found himself moving faster with each new sound from Ichigo.

"Oh god... yes baby... yes... yes... YES!" Ichigo yelled out as he finally spilled his seed into his lover's mouth.

At the first spurt, Hitsugaya was startled, pulling away, only to get the following shots right in the face. He swallowed in surprise, finding the flavor of the stuff that had come out of Ichigo's cock to be a curious mix of bitter, salty, and sweet.

Panting, Ichigo struggled to calm down. Holy heaven, that was fucking amazing! "Toushiro..." he murmured, amazed.

"W-what just happened?" Toushiro asked, raising a hand and wiping some of the spill from his eyes so he could open them.

"T-That's what happens... when the pleasure becomes too much. You ejaculate, or cum," Ichigo explained in short pants, sitting up and looking at Toushiro, seeing how much he came on the other's face.

"Its sticky and messy," the white haired boy muttered, looking as if he wasn't pleased with it at all.

Pulling him in his lap, a small smirk on his face, Ichigo said, "I'm sorry. Let me clean you up." And slowly, he licked some of the cum off his face.

He shifted his head away. "Don't do that! It's bitter!"

"I don't think so," Ichigo said, licking his lips.

Toushiro wrinkled his nose up in a way most children did when they saw something that they disliked. "Then you're just weird."

Laughing softly, Ichigo shrugged. "Guess I am."


End file.
